User talk:Recorder18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Parasite Eve Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Parasite Eve page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:11, October 17, 2009 Hello Would you be okay with me adopting PE Wiki? I filed a request and need your consent. Thanks. 10:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) re: PE powers Yes Overdive is an ability, the machine is only used to help monitor and protect Aya (I want explain it any further as I'd have to include spoilers for that) and the DNA board is just leveling up abilities and powers ie, faster healing etc so I'm not sure if thats really a power or not. RE: Found Storyboards Hmmmm, I'm not really sure if he's the real deal, it could just be coincidence. I mean, they weren't submitted until March 13th of this year and he's just bringing it up now? It just seems a little fishy to me considering he's had all this time and the fact that Parasite Eve was showcasing all its artists in things like the Soho Graffiti and other things. It just seems very unorganized and not professional. They're just flags everywhere about it and unless he can provide proof then I'm not going to believe him. It's probably best to ask AlexShepherd, but for me I think it's just too fishy that this all happened awefully close to The 3rd Birthday's release. Tysonkaiexperiment :People can claim all kinds of things on the internet. They're interesting, but kind of useless considering how different they are from the game itself. Even if they are real, we'd have to ask for the guy's permission anyway. They're not really worth putting on the wiki imo and it's not a significant loss anyhow. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I just saw you created the "Neo-Ark" page and it contains info about the shelter, wasn't Neo Ark different from Shelter? Shelter was the place where they did all the things and Neo Ark was the place where they tested it? Neo-Ark is technically a part of the Shelter, so I basically combined the two because they are the same thing. Recorder18 21:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kunihiko Maeda Well actually I just tried editing it myself and it didn't show, and I'm now an admin, so it's not just you. I think even though we can change it and it recognizes it, Alex is the only one who can give a final say so on the categories, hence why it might not appear. Actually the system is completely separate from parasite energy, which is why it lacks the name. However the blue chips Aya can receive contain parasite energy. The following are Parasite Over Energies: Energy Defense, Barrier, Pre-Raise, Power Surge, Critical Shot, and Odds Up. Hope that helps.-Tysonkaiexperiment :Hehe... when you added some concept art, you took off the "" tag. http://parasiteeve.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kunihiko_Maeda&diff=5596&oldid=5518 If you remove the gallery tag, the categories mess up in the process. It's all fixed now. Anyone can create and add categories, the only "final say" admins have on categories is if they want to delete them. —AlexShepherd ツ 03:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC)